12 cats 38 questions
by Briardust
Summary: Inspired by ImpossibleNightmare!
1. Chapter 1

**Very much inspired by ImpossibleNightmare!**

 **12 Cats:**

Mapleshade

Bluefur

Snowfur

Fireheart

Brokentail

Silverstream

Hawkfrost

Tigerclaw

Antpelt

Ivypool

Mistyfoot

Longtail

 **1\. What do you think about a name with 1's beginning and 4's ending?**

Mapleheart… A ThunderClan cat with a cool name and I actually love it.

 **2\. Would you consider naming a cat in your story with 2's first name and 3's last name?**

Bluefur. ~. No.

 **3\. Would you make fun of a cat named (5's first name and 2's last name)?**

Brokenfur… Maybe, unless the fur is parted weirdly, then it's kinda cool.

 **4\. What genre would a story be with a cat named (1's first name and 5's last name)?**

Mapletail… Adventure, War

 **5\. Write a prophecy meaning (1's last name and 3's first name) will save the Clan from dogs?**

Shadesnow… The snow cast with shade will douse ravaging wolves… I dunno

 **6\. What would (4's last name and 2's last name) look like?**

Heartfur… gray she-cat with blue fur that has a darker gray heart around her right eyes, of MarySueClan.

 **7\. What can you tell about (3's first name and 1's first name) just by their name?**

Snowmaple- probably white with orange splotches, like Mapleshade, with green eyes, probably ThunderClan and an attitude like Mapleshades', just without the evil and pouty 'I didn't think it would have any harm!'.

 **8\. Could you see 5 and 3 as a pairing?**

Brokentail and _Snowfur_!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **9\. If 9 was looking for a mate, would they choose 6 or 4?**

If Antpelt was looking for a mate, would he choose Silverstream or Fireheart? Probably Silverstream. I'd ship it.

 **10\. Could you see 1 and 10 fighting over 7?**

Mapleshade… and Ivypool… Fighting over Hawkfrost… maybe!

Ivypool: Ooh, Hawkfrost! I love your mentoring!

Hawkfrost: Thanks, babe.

Ivypool: What?

Hawkfrost: Nothing-

Ivypool: I love you too!

~They start kissing~

Mapleshade: NO! HE WILL BE MINE!

~She rips them apart~

Ivypool: Eww, no! Generation gap!

Mapleshade: Look who's talking!

Hawkfrost:... must I choose?

Mapleshade: No need, let's go babe!

Ivypool: *growls*

Hawkfrost: I choose Ivypool.

 **11\. Think of a plot for a love story involving 2 and 8.**

A plot of a love story involving Bluefur and Tigerclaw… No. I have to? Fine.

Bluefur didn't meet Oakheart- as it ate her up inside, Tigerpaw finds her and comforts her in ways she never thought possible...

 ***shudders***

 **12\. What would happen if 7 walked in on 5 and 10 making out?**

If Hawkfrost walked in on Brokentail and Ivypool making out?

Hawkfrost: NOOO! Ivypool, I thought I loved you!

Ivypool: Hawkfrost, this is not what it looks like!

Hawkfrost: Well, what is it?

Ivypool: Hawkfrost, it was a single's website…

Hawkfrost: That was wrong- but continue. You're single now!

Ivypool: *cries* No! No, Hawkfrost…

 **13\. Would 4 rather make out with 8 or slap 3?**

Would Fireheart… make out with Tigerclaw… or slap Snowfur.

Fireheart: *slaps Snowfur* …

 **14\. Has there ever been a fanfic about 1 and 3?**

Mapleshade and Snowfur? There better not be.

 **15\. What would kits between 6 and 8 look like?**

What would kits between Silverstream and Tigerclaw look like!?  
Orangeripple: Tigerclaw look-alike

And etc. I don't even wanna try.

 **16\. What pickup line would 4 use on 7?**

Pickup line from Fireheart to Hawkfrost…

Fireheart: Hawky, don't be frosty to me, now!

Hawkfrost: Well, at least I'm single...

*shudders*

 **17\. If 3 and 6 got in a fight, who would 8 side with?**

If Snowfur and Silverstream got in a fight, Tigerclaw might side with Snowfur, because I think they met for a while and were in the same generation and were originally from the same Clan…

 **18\. Have you ever read a 6/11 fanfiction before?**

Silverstream and Mistyfoot? No, but since they're friends, there probably are.

 **19\. Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Fireheart? Nah… I mean, out of ten, 4? Or 6. He's alright.

Hawkfrost: Don't you say that about by 11 out of 10 boyfriend!

 **20\. What would happen if 12 and 8 started going out?**

If Longtail and Tigerclaw started dating? Hmm, no. Everything would die. But I'll allow it for craziness.

 **21\. Do you recall any fics about 9?**

Any fics about Antpelt? Nope.

 **22\. Would 2 and 6 be a good couple?**

Bluefur and Silverstream? Nope!

 **23\. 5/9 or 5/10?**

Brokentail with Tigerclaw or Antpelt? Well, Antpelt, because Tigerclaw is in a relationship with Longtail.

 **24\. What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 kissing?**

If Hawkfrost walked in on Bluefur and Tigerclaw kissing?  
Hawkfrost: I'm telling Longtail and Brokentail…

Bluefur: No! I made him.

Hawkfrost: 'Kay…?

 **25\. Make up a story of a 3/10 fluff.**

Snowfur and Antpelt? M….

Snowfur went to find Thistleclaw in the dark forest… but she found someone else. Forseeing his coming death, she told him her new feelings, but not his destiny. Can she face watching him die?

 **26\. Is there anything in a 1/8 fluff?**

Mapleshade/ Tigerclaw? Maybe.

Tigerclaw: No! I'm in a relationship, and Brokentail is my backup.

 **27\. Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic?**

Umm, Hawkfrost/ Longtail? No. See, if Tigerclaw and Longtail get serious, then it will be his stepfather. So no.

 **28\. What might 10 scream at a great moment of passion?**

Antpelt might scream anything, we don't get that much background.-_-

 **29\. If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use?**

A songfic about Tigerclaw?

M… I dunno.

 **30\. If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?**

A Mapleshade/ Silverstream/ Longtail fic?

Warning: Do not read.

 **31\. What would a good pickup line for 10 to use on 2?**

A pickup line for Antpelt to Bluefur?

Antpelt: Need a few ants to crawl up your spine?

*shudder*

 **32\. 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 2. After 1 dumps 7 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and heart-broken, 7 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 7 meets 10 and 2. The three loners meet 4, who tells each of them to look for love. 10 finds 8, 2 gets 9, but now 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 3 and 11!**

Mapleshade and Hawkfrost are in a happy relationship until Brokentail runs off with Bluefur. After Mapleshade dumps Hawkfrost for Longtail, Silverstream gets upset and retaliates by dating Longtail. Alone and heart-broken, Hawkfrost travels in search for a friend. Finally, Hawkfrost meets Antpelt and Bluefur. The three loners meet Fireheart, who tells each of them to look for love. Antpelt finds Tigerclaw, Bluefur gets Tigerclaw, but now Mapleshade is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with Snowfur and Mistyfoot!

DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA

So, for the sake of sanity, we will pretend this is a fantasy thought up by me.

 **33\. What trait would with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

Heartfrost- cold and calculating and evillllllllllllllll

 **34\. 4/8 or 4/3?**

Fireheart/ Tigerclaw, or Fireheart/ Snowfur?

Fireheart/ Tigerclaw… I hate that ship, but at least they were alive at the same time… -

 **35\. 9 and 5 get in a fight who would 8 fight with?**

Tigerclaw and Brokentail are fighting, Tigerclaw with side with Tigerclaw.

 **SO, I botched this up, 9 is Antpelt. So. Still 9 would win.**

 **36\. IS SKIPPED**

 **37\. If 3 found out 11 was a relation, how would 3 react?**

If Snowfur found out Mistyfoot was a relation, Snowfur would say 'cool'.

 **38\. 4 and 7 had kits; 2, 9, and 12. They were all part of 6's leader's name' Clan. 2 was best friends with 8, and eventually the two became mates. 9 ran away from the Clan with 1, leaving both 4 and 5, the cat who loved 9, heartbroken. 12 became mates with 3 and they had 10, who eventually became mates with 5. Later, 9 returned without 1, who had died in a tragic death in the wilderness.**

Fireheart and Hawkfrost had kits; Bluefur, Antpelt, and Longtail. They were all part of Silverstar's (stream's) Clan. Bluefur was best friends with Tigerclaw, and eventually the two become mates. Antpelt ran away from the Clan with Mapleshade, leaving both Fireheart and Brokentail, the cat who loved Antpelt, heartbroken. Longtail became mates with Snowfur and they had Ivypool, who eventually became mates with Brokentail. Later, Antpelt returned without Mapleshade, who had died in a tragic death in the wilderness.

 **Again, it never happened. For the sake of "sanity".**

 **So, in the end, here is how it goes:**

 **Bluefur and Tigerclaw are mates, Antpelt and Silverstream are mates, Fireheart and Hawkfrost are mates, Tigerclaw dumped Bluefur for Longtail, Antpelt is being hit on by Bluefur, Tigerclaw and Fireheart had a slight attraction, but pushed it away forever.**

 **~Briarz**


	2. Chapter 2

**12 Cats:**

 **1) Mistyfoot (I know I have already done her, but she never, like, got picked).**

 **2) Squirrelflight**

 **3) Leafpool**

 **4) Appledusk**

 **5) Bone (Yeah, I'm throwing him into the mix!)**

 **6) Crookedjaw**

 **7) Berrynose (oh no)**

 **8) Billystorm**

 **9) Crowfeather**

 **10) Dappletail**

 **11) Rainflower (that b*t*h)**

 **12) Raggedpelt**

 **Here we gooo!**

 **1\. What do you think about a name with 1's beginning and 4's ending?**

Mistydusk? Actually a pretty cool name, just like last time with Mapleheart.

 **2\. Would you consider naming a cat in your story with 2's first name and 3's last name?**

Squirelpool… yeah, I might. But people would be, like, "INCEST!", and I'd be like, "NOT A SHIP NAME!"

 **3\. Would you make fun of a cat named (5's first name and 2's last name)?**

Boneflight? Probably.

 **4\. What genre would a story be with a cat named (1's first name and 5's last name)?**

Mistybone. *face smack* Adventure, BrambleStarIsTerribleAtNames.

 **5\. Write a prophecy meaning (1's last name and 3's first name) will save the Clan from dogs?**

Footpool. *screams into pillow*. BrambleStarIsTerribleAtNames

 **6\. What would (4's last name and 2's last name) look like?**

Appleflight- tawny transgender (I have no idea! Go vote on my poll) cat with green eyes

 **7\. What can you tell about (3's first name and 1's first name) just by their name?**

Leafmisty. BrambleStarIsTerribleAtNames

 **8\. Could you see 5 and 3 as a pairing?**

Could I see… Bone and Leafpool… As a pairing.

Yeah, I'll leave it at that.

 **9\. If 9 was looking for a mate, would they choose 6 or 4?**

If Billystorm was looking for a mate, would they choose Crookedjaw or Appledust? (LOL I typed it Appleduck and then changed it… I love it!)

Honestly, I think he would have to either be mates with Crookedjaw or commit suicide.

 **10\. Could you see 1 and 10 fighting over 7?**

Mistyfoot and Dappletail fighting over Berrynose?

Mistyfoot: Choose, Berrynose!

Berrynose: Well, I'm torn, but Dappletail is a lot more like me. So Dappletail

Dappletal: Yes!

 **11\. Think of a plot for a love story involving 2 and 8.**

Squirrelflight had often heard stories about SkyClan- so she journeyed there to see for herself. Billystorm welcomed her a little to warmly for Leafstar, who was pregnant,'s taste. Demanding that she have Clovertail raise the kits, Squirrelflight gave Leafstar the impression that she was trying to break up her and Billystorm. Squirrelflight, for the second time, took on kits not her own as she stole them to run away with Billystorm.

This didn't happen, but let's just say that Squirrelflight and Billystorm are dating, m'kay?

 **12\. What would happen if 7 walked in on 5 and 10 making out?**

What would happen if Berrynose walked in on Bone and Dappletail kissing? (ouch.)

Berrynose: *sees them kissing* DAPPLETAIL!?  
Dappletail: You did it to Honeyfern!

Berrynose: Fair point.

Mistyfoot: So, you're open?

Berrynose: Nope! I'm dating you.

*Berrynose and Mistyfoot whirl away, Mistyfoot in a ball gown and Berrynose in a tux)

Dappletail: Good riddance. *starts kissing Bone again*

 **13\. Would 4 rather make out with 8 or slap 3?**

Would Appledusk rather make out with Billystorm, or slap Leafpool?

Probably slap Leafpool, because he hates ThunderClan. And betrayal by carrying kits of another Clan's father- a soft spot, not even considering the whole 'she's a medicine cat' thing.

 **14\. Has there ever been a fanfic about 1 and 3?**

Mistyfoot and Leafpool? Maybe, but maybe not. *looks up* Nope. And don't look it up. You will be scarred.

*Everyone on FanFiction looks it up*

 **15\. What would kits between 6 and 8 look like?**

What would kits between Crookedjaw and Berrynose look like?

*had a scarring visual*

No. no no no no noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I am also too lazy. *pulls out an uno skip card* *plays*

 **16\. What pickup line would 4 use on 7?**

Hm… Appledusk on Berrynose?  
Appledusk: I was mocked too. But nobody will mock us.

Berrynose: *holds tighter onto Mistyfoot* *slaps Appledusk* *runs*

 **17\. If 3 and 6 got in a fight, who would 8 side with?**

If Leafpool and Crookedjaw got in a fight, Berrynose would side with Leafpool.

1\. He and Leafpool are in the same Clan.

2\. I don't think he ever met Crookedstar.

 **18\. Have you ever read a 6/11 fanfiction before?**

A Crookedjaw/ Rainflower fic?

0.o

No

 **19\. Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Appledusk? *looks up image*

5/10.

Appledusk: Maybe that's why Berrynose rejected me.

Me: Sure, Appledusk. Whatever helps you sleep at nigtsoIcancutyourthroatforwhatyoudidtoMapleshade. *smiles sweetly & innocently*

 **20\. What would happen if 12 and 8 started going out?**

What would happen if Raggedpelt and Billystorm went out?

Squirrelflight: Billystorm, how could you?

Billystorm: I'm sorry...

 **21\. Do you recall any fics about 9?**

Any fics about Crowfeather? No, but there are some. I mean, there are some about Leaf x Crow, which by the way is my OTP, but… *searches up on Fanfiction, still scarred from using google* only about him and different cats. They actually look good.

 **22\. Would 2 and 6 be a good couple?**

Would Squirrelflight and Crookedjaw be a good couple? Well, Squirrelflight is getting over her heartbreak with Billystorm, and Crookedjaw the trauma of being shipped with his mother, soo… I'll allow it.

 **23\. 5/9 or 5/10?**

Bone/ Crowfeather or Bone/Dappletail? Well, since I'm nice, I won't wish Dappletail a heartbreak. They were making out, so Bone/ Dappletail.

 **24\. What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 kissing?**

What WOULD happen if Berrynose walked in on Squirrelflight and Billystorm kissing?

Berrynose: I thought you and Crookedjaw were a thing only two questions ago, Squirrelflight!

Squirrelflight: Loser.

Berrynose: And Billystorm? Raggedpelt?

Billystorm: He doesn't have to know. *returns vigorously kissing Squirrelflight*

Berrynose: Careful, or we'll have another batch of kits to take care of soon.

Raggedpelt: I WAS WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME!  
Billystorm: Raggedpelt, I-

Raggedpelt: I heard you! And saw you making out with her for so long! What I saw in those bushes…

 **25\. Make up a story of a 3/10 fluff.**

Leafpool / Dappletail?

*runs back to Question 15, grabs skip card, and sets on Question 25.*

There.

 **26\. Is there anything in a 1/8 fluff?**

In a Mistyfoot/ Billystorm?

Mistyfoot: Nope! I got Berrynose, and Billystorm is a cheater and is with Squirrelflight.

 **27\. Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic?**

Berrynose/ Raggedpelt?

BerrynosebeingagoodfriendseefriendhelpsRaggedpeltgetoverBillystormtheend.

 **28\. What might 10 scream at a great moment of passion?**

Dappletail might scream, at a moment of passion, "Sunstar WILL BE MINE, BLUEFUR!"

Bone: Who's Sunstar?

 **29\. If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use?**

Berrynose? Blank Space, definitely. With canon and this!

 **30\. If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?**

Mistyfoot/Crookedjaw/Raggedpelt?

Warning: nonsensical love triangle.

 **31\. What would a good pickup line for 10 to use on 2?**

Dappletail to Squirrelflight?

Dappletail: *opens mouth*

Squirrelflight: *smacks before can say anything*

 **32\. 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 2. After 1 dumps 7 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and heart-broken, 7 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 7 meets 10 and 2. The three loners meet 4, who tells each of them to look for love. 10 finds 8, 2 gets 9, but now 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 3 and 11!**

Mistyfoot and Berrynose are in a happy relationship until Bone runs off with Squirrelflight. After Mistyfoot dumps Berrynose for Raggedpelt, Crookedjaw gets upset and retaliates by dating Raggedpelt. (Raggedpelt, you player!) Alone and heart-broken, Berrynose travels in search of a friends. Finally, Berrynose meets Dappletail and Squirrelflight. The three loners meet Appledusk, who tells each of them to look for love. Dappletail finds Billystorm, Squirrelflight gets Crowfeather (0.o), but now Mistyfoot is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with Leafpool and Rainflower!  
Okay, just like last time, I will skip this crazy, tangled mess and call it nonreality.

Moving on.

 **33\. What trait would with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

Dusknose- I dunno.

 **34\. 4/8 or 4/3?**

Appledusk/ Billystorm or Appledusk / Leafpool? Apple/Billy- as we've said before, Apple would have Leaf if they ever met.

But then they broke up and rejoined their exs. Cuz sanity.

 **35\. 9 and 5 get in a fight who would 8 fight with?**

Crowfeather and Bone get in a fight, who would Billystorm side with? Crowfeather, because SPOILER ALERT Bone is kinda like Darktail.

 **-36 is skipped-**

 **37\. If 3 found out 11 was a relation, how would 3 react?**

If Leafpool found out Rainflower was a relation, she would punch her and go to talk to Sandstorm.

 **38\. 4 and 7 had kits; 2, 9, and 12. They were all part of 6's leader's name' Clan. 2 was best friends with 8, and eventually the two became mates. 9 ran away from the Clan with 1, leaving both 4 and 5, the cat who loved 9, heartbroken. 12 became mates with 3 and they had 10, who eventually became mates with 5. Later, 9 returned without 1, who had died in a tragic death in the wilderness.**

Appledusk and Berrynose had kits; Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, and Raggedpelt. They were all part of Crookedstar's Clan. Squirrelflight was best friends with Billystorm, and eventually the two became mates (LOLZSZ). Crowfeather ran away from the Clan with Mistyfoot, leaving both Appledusk and Bone, the cat who loved Crowfeather, heartbroken. Raggedpelt became mates with Leafpool and they had Dappletail, who eventually became mates with Bone (*-*). Later, Crowfeather returned without Mistyfoot, who had died a tragic death in the wilderness.

WHELP

Again, pretending that didn't happen- though most of them were 'canon' to this chapter.

At the end, we got…

Squirrelflight is mates with Billystorm, Dappletail with Bone, and Crookedjaw (Squirrelflight), Raggedpelt(Squirrelflight), and Appledusk (Berrynose, though I don't see why) heartbroken.

And everyone else will die alone.

See ya!

Briar


	3. Oh, And

s/12288012/2/12-Cats-38-Questions


End file.
